In modern aircraft, pilots may utilize an electronic checklist (ECL) that is displayed on a multi-function display (MFD). Many control actions required by the ECL have to be performed by the pilot using controls throughout the flight deck. Although the ECL mentions the control by name, the pilot needs to physically engage the control to perform the step listed in the ECL.
Currently, for the pilot to perform the step listed in the ECL, the pilot needs to read the name of the control on the ECL, find the control on the flight deck, and move the particular control to the required position. However, it is possible that, due to human error, the pilot selects the wrong control on the flight deck, and/or moves the control to the wrong position. These errors may lead to failing to solve the existing aircraft problem, and/or causing a new problem.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.